Inuyasha's wish and Kagome' heart
by inumiko7
Summary: Inuyasha must choose between the two women he loves most
1. Default Chapter

Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl. They didn't know it, but fate had brought them together. Unknown to them, there were also forces trying to tear them apart. Through this the most important question is, did they really want to go through all the pain they would have to endure to be together, and was the love one sided?  
  
Were the forces of jealousy and vengeance stronger that the forces of goodness and love? 


	2. Lecher on the loose

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Kagome, normal 15-year-old high school girl who just happened to make frequent visits to the warring states era of Japan, was now bathing in a hot spring in the feudal era. She had just begun to let her guard down when she thought she heard someone in the bushes. A gasp escaped her lips.  
  
"What is it, Kagome," asked the demon slayer Sango, Kagome's best friend who was bathing with her. "Oh, nothing," Kagome replied. "I just thought I heard something in those bushes over there."  
  
Sango began to get angry. "That lecherous monk had better not be hiding in those bushes, trying to sneak a peek!" Kagome and Sango covered up their exposed areas and walked over to the bushes. They peered inside.  
  
SMACK!!!!  
  
Miroku walked back to the campsite and sat down next to the half-demon Inuyasha. "So, monk, I see you were found out doing your unsavory deeds." "Yes," replied the monk, "but, it was worth the pain." Miroku had a smile on his lips and two large bumps upon his head. 


	3. Her feelings

AN: Thank you so much everyone that gave me a review. I received three, which is way more than I thought I would get. So thank you, gurlhushere13, Inuyasha- Is- The- Best- Show, and Kuramasgirl556. You all actually said the same thing; you all wanted it to be longer. So I decided to go look at my story and I realized that the reason the story was so short was because only half of the chapter uploaded. So here is the other half, as a chapter of its own. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. I really wish I did.  
  
AN: oh yeah I forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic so you if you want more good reading you should check my favorite authors and favorite stories lists.  
  
Chapter 2 (sorta)  
  
The next day, the group of five (plus the fire cat, Kilala) set out in search of jewel shards. While they were walking, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha seemed to move closer and closer to her, not that she minded. Kagome was sure that she was in love with Inuyasha, though she wouldn't dare let him know that. Most times it seemed like he only wanted her around to sense the jewel shards. Still, there had been some tender moments in which Inuyasha seemed to have genuine feelings for Kagome.  
  
So maybe he did care and maybe he loved her back. But if Kagome were to confess her love only to find that it was unrequited (uh oh, SAT word!), she would be crushed. It would be worse to find that she was not loved than to be stuck in this sea of unknowingness (that's probably not a word).  
  
Right now, Inuyasha was so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She turned her head to look at him and as she opened her mouth to say something, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her head in the direction in which she saw the movement. Noticing this, Inuyasha followed suit and turned his head. His eyes became wide with awe and slight happiness could be seen in his eyes.  
  
Oh no, Kagome thought. Not this, not now, she silently pleaded. In the sky were two of Kikyo's soul gatherers. "Kikyo", Inuyasha whispered so quietly that only Kagome could here him. Kagome sighed. He doesn't love me, he loves her, she thought. Kagome looked up at the love she had lost before she had the chance to have it. Inuyasha looked out at the same thing.  
  
So, how was that? Please review, if no one reviews, I will not continue on.  
  
Just Kidding! 


	4. His Feelings

AN: Hey! Hello! Sorry I took so long to update, the end of the school year is evil with finals plus I had to find a job. All my review shout outs will know go after the story. This chapter is much longer than the others and I hope you like it. Oh yeah, I decided to start using some Japanese words. If you don't understand tell me in a review and I'll put up a glossary next time. I guess I should get right to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if I did, oh the things I would do (smiles deviously).

Chapter Three: His feelings

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the forest, not caring if his friends were able to keep up with him. He sniffed the air to make sure he was going in the right direction, for he no longer followed the soul gatherer, he now traced the scent of earth and bones that lingered in the air, Kikyo's scent.

Inuyasha's mind traveled back to fifty years ago, to when Kiyo's scent was that of sakura blossoms. 'Kagome,' his mind spoke for an instant, remembering that sakura blossoms, along with the scent of that stuff that she washes with, was now a scent that belonged to Kagome. He shook the thought from his mind. 'Soap,' the word suddenly popped into his head. 'That was what Kagome called that stuff she would wash with.' Once again, Inuyasha tried to empty his mind and concentrate on locating Kikyo, his… love? No, that title was reserved for another. Then he thought of it. 'She's my obligation. Kikyo is my obligation. I have to avenge her death. That's all.'

'Then why are you looking for her?' his inner voice asked him.

'Because I still care for her. I may not love her but I still want to…'

'Hold her close?'

'No! I just…'

'Yearn for her touch?'

'NO! I just need to make sure…'

'She's not necking with Naraku?'

Inuyasha inwardly growled at this thought. 'Wait! I need to stop. I'm arguing with the voice in my head!'

'Oh, your just angry because I'm right! You love both Kikyo and Kagome and you don't want to admit it because then you would have to choose!'

Inuyasha bit his tongue so hard that it began to bleed. He did not notice it unit the coppery taste of his blood reached his tongue. He spat it out in disgust. His inner voice was right, he did love them both. How could Inuyasha choose Kagome when he owed Kikyo so much? How could Inuyasha choose Kikyo when Kagome had affected him in so many ways, when he knew she was capable of loving him unconditionally.

Too many thoughts clouded Inuyasha's head and he stopped running to close his eyes and try to push all thought away. When Inuyasha reopened his eyes he realized that he had no idea where he was. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not pay attention to how he arrived where he was now standing. Inuyasha saw a flash of color out of the corner of his eye and turned around to see what it was. There in front of him stood a ghostly pale miko in red and white with long lochs of hair as black as heart sometimes seemed to be. Kikyo, his mind supplied.

She approached him, lifting her ahnds so shse wrap her cold dead fingers around his neck. He tensed a bit, hoping she wasn't trying to do what he thought she was doing. He relaxed as she moved her hands, one traveling down to the middle of his back, the other sliding up to the back of his head, her fingers intertwining with his hair. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Kikyo pulled him in for a deep kiss. He could feel her tongue probing his mouth as if it were searching for something and it's rejoice as it located his tongue and gently massaged it. The kiss lasted until Kikyo finally pulled away, leaving Inuyasha gasping for air and hungry for her warm wet mouth. Inuyasha felt Kikyo's tongue on his neck and he could feel a strange sensation in his stomach as it cascaded upwards towards his earlobe. When Kikyo's mouth reached his ear, she whispered, " We can be together once I help rid you of that fool reincarnation."

Inuyasha's head jerked back and he stared into Kikyo's cold, apathetic eyes before pushing her to the ground. He turned to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gaping at him. Kilala was curled up on the ground, but Kagome was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha sprinted past his friends in search of the young miko.

Kagome ran through the forest, her face streaked with tears, escaping the sight of Inuyasha's tongue halfway down Kikyo's throat. Just the thought of it made her heart hurt. Suddenly, felt herself careening towards the ground. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a face full of dirt. Instead she felt something wrap around her stomach. Expecting to see Inuyasha, opened her eyes only to behold one of Kikyo's soul gatherers. The snake tightened its grip and slowly squeezed the breath and life out of her.

Then everything went black,

A very familiar youkai walked up to the body of the raven haired miko and sighed. After saving her life, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her off.

I think we all know what youkai that was. So these are the names of my reviewers. Gemflame, gurlhushere13, bee bop, and tvsweetie.

Please everyone review. Oh yeah, those who guess the name of the mystery youkai get a special shoutout!


	5. Youkai Savior

AN: I know it's been awhile since I last updated but I have a whole bag of excuses as to why.

1) I don't have internet access at home and the only time I could even read was at the library

(btw – you can't update your pages at the library. The computers with internet access don't

have word processors and vice versa.) 2) I had a summer job that took up some time. 3) My

dog ran away/died ( Very confusing. I will not get into it.) 4) ( The most important reason) You

guys didn't give me a lot of reviews. I know I said that I was happy with the reviews that I got

but I really am a very selfish person and I wish that more of you guys would review. I don't care

if you flame me, that's okay. Flame away!!! Just review, alright. Anyway, for those who really

want to know who Kagome's savior was, it was Sesshomaru. I mean, come on, guys. The only

person who could have brought a dead girl back to life was Sesshomaru and his sword ,

Tenseiga. So, Gemflame, gurlhishere13, and Bee Bop you guys are very smart and you get extra

points. Well , I hope you like it!!!!!!

Chapter 4 Youkai Savior

Kagome could feel cool air all around her and it chilled her to the bone. She remembered the

feel of a snake coiled around her body and her hand subconsciously flew to her stomach. All the

time her eyes were closed. Kagome was afraid that if she opened them, she wouldn't be in

Kaede's hut, or at home, or even in the forest where she was attacked. She would be ... where?

Heaven? Hell? She did not know and that thought scared her almost as much as the thought of

never seeing Inuyasha again, even if he was with Kikyo.

Kagome forced her eyes open, deciding that she couldn't let her fear rule her. The bright sunlight

burned her eyes, and she instantly thought that she was where the soul gatherers had left her. As

her eyes focused, she noticed that she was not in the forest. Her mouth flew open as she took in

the sight before. Kagome was in a bedroom with high ceiling, white washed walls and an elegant

décor. Yet, strangely enough, the room seemed to remind her of a cave. She shivered, not

because she was cold but because she had a strange feeling in her gut, like something was

wrong. At a second glance Kagome realized that everything in the room was white and a lot of

things, like the pillows and blankets, were fuzzy or furry. Instantly, Kagome's mind ran to an

image of the furry white "something" Sesshomaru wore around his neck. Her breath caught in

her throat as she was struck with realization of where she was. Kagome was in Sesshomaru's

home!!!!!

Inuyasha jumped from tree top to tree top, frantically trying to find Kagome. He had lost her

scent, like she was masking it or something. He was going out of his mind not knowing if

Kagome was hurt or sick or worse!!!! Then it hit him. Maybe Kagome didn't want to be found.

He didn't blame her, after what he had done. Still, the thought that Kagome didn't want to be

with him anymore was like the weight of a thousand stones upon his chest. He couldn't move.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything. Just then, Inuyasha felt a few drops of water hit

his face. Moments later, a downpour erupted from the clouds. Kami – sama, he thought. It

seems someone feels my pain.

Why did I do it? The question lingered in the back of Sesshomaru's mind. He tried to recall the

event. He had gone ahead of Rin and Jaken to kill a powerful youkai. The point was to keep Rin

safe and away from a battle where some sly youkai might try to hurt her. As Sesshomaru headed

back to meet his vassal and young ward, he came across the body of a young miko in strange

clothes lying limply in the grass. As it registered in his mind who the young girl was, a slightly

familiar emotion washed over him. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled out Tenseiga

and slashed the demons of death that surrounded the lifeless body, trying to collect the soul. He

could have left her there to fend for her self after that or he could bring her to his half - brother,

but neither choice seemed to be right. The girl obviously couldn't make it alone or she wouldn't

have been killed in the first place. And if his half - brother had any sense, he would have been

there to save her or at least to to carry her lifeless body away.

Sesshomaru had such intense feelings swirling inside of him and he didn't like it, not one bit. All

he knew was that it had something to do with this... this girl. He told himself that he was going to

bring this girl home to help him sort things out but he knew that was just shadow he cast over

what he truly wanted. But if he would admit to himself what he really wanted was the real

question.


End file.
